1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic device for economizing compressed air.
2. Related Art
French Pat. No. 82 05 042 and its certificate of addition No. 83 03 513 cover a compressed air economizing device permitting the driving fluid pressure of a user-apparatus such as a cylinder actuator to be adjusted to a pressure lower than the pressure in the distribution network.
That device comprises a means of ensuring passage of the fluid under pressure during most of the stroke of the cylinder's moving element and blocks passage of the pressurized fluid before or at the end of the stroke of said moving element.
The certificate of addition, No. 83 03 513, describes such an economizing device constructed in the form of a single-unit fitting readily mountable on a cylinder, a pipe or a directional valve, which can be built very simply and cost-effectively.